Poetry & Dance
by Set1Match2Run3
Summary: Faith thought she was done with the magical Mr.Mistoffelees until she dumps her cheating boyfriend & Misto magics back into her life.DISCONTINUED.
1. I Cant 4ever

I'm not sure if this could be a oneshot or if i should make it multiple chapters.

...

"Well fine then!" I yelled throwing his stuff at him "go back to that big boobed bimbo" the sound of the scream had caught the attention of some of the other patrons at the club.

"You know what! Fuck you bitch!" Brian yelled back as I stormed to the door

"Lord knows you never did or at least never did any good" a couple of people oh'd at that. He turned around and gathered his things in silence as I walked out I saw I had also startled some of the people outside as well. 'Great' I looked for my car but the drinks made my head fuzzy I don't even think I drove here. so i agve up and headed for the sidewalk.

I walked out to the sidewalk lit up with streetlights. Probably a bad idea but I didn't want to be there with his friends, the ones we always went out with. No one came after me but then again they were all on his side.

Luckily my house was only a block or two away. A comfy little blue two story in the middle of the street. My dream house that held many nightmares and bad memories for me now. I was glad when i finally reached it. 'i can't believe this' As I walked up the steps I a heard a small mew.

That black cat sitting on the second story ledge had been a pain in my side ever since I came to live here five years ago. I was 19 then, a bit unwise to say the least. That's when both Brian and the black cat came into my life. 'What the hell could go wrong' I thought going to collage would get me anything I her ever wanted. Ha it had only brought me more headaches.

"Go to hell" I whispered and I couldn't tell if it was the tone of my voice or the look in my eyes.

As I walked in the house I threw myself on the couch and slammed my head in my pillow and screamed some more. Every damn time tat idiot messed up I took him back once I saw that black cat.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and punched the wall. I was just trying to get the frustration out. I popped my favorite CD in the stereo and turned up the volume

_Here we are so what you gonna do?_

_Do I gotta spell it out for you?_

_I can see that you got other plans for tonight_

_But I don't really care_

_Size me up you know I beat the best_

_Tick tock no time to rest_

_Let them say what their gonna say_

_But tonight I just don't really care_

I saw my message machine light blink and pushed the answering button.

"You have one new message," the voice said. I already knew who it was from

"Well guess who I just got a call from" I didn't pretend to care. Every time Brain got in trouble with me he called my mom and she in turn gave me a list of reasons why i should still be with him. "He's a very well brought up boy, he has a good family, his school history is impeccable, very respected in his field and"

"Ok bye" I slammed my hand down on the delete button. My mother never really gave up on her ballerina little girl. As I walked into kitchen I saw a familiar black cat staring through the window so i slammed the blinds down.

"I need some ice cream" I reached into the freezer and grabbed a big gallon of it. French vanilla. A rage filled me at that moment and I threw the spoon in my hand at the wall.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last 4ever_

"Yeah my mom no matter he cheated on me, its just a little something right!" I yelled to myself. God that woman!

Well it wasn't her per say it was her obsession with getting me and Brain married and that black cat!

Most people wonder why I hate black cats with tuxedo patterns. Well the answer is a cat with that design. Ok, so he's not a real cat. Most people don't know but there are cat like creatures called Jellicle that take the form of rehular cats or human like forms. The black cat is one of them.

"Forget the ice cream I need a drink" I said and poured myself vodka I always kept around.

It started to get hot so I opened the window to let the cool night air in.

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove_

_Come on baby just make your move_

_Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight_

_Like we just don't care_

After a couple of drinks my head started to swim again. As always my mind came back to the black cat at the window. He had entered my life when I saved his. A normal person's first reaction when seeing an injured cat turn into a human like injured cat creature would probably be to run.

I had taken him into my house and nursed him to health. That's when I learned about his kind and the others.

That's also when the 'relationship' had started.

_Let me take you on the ride of your life_

_That's what I said alright_

_They can say what they wanna say_

_Cause tonight I just don't even care_

"Hey" I heard a voice call from the window. I looked over to see the original conjuring cat himself.

"When did I open that window?" I asked him

He smiled "a while ago when that bottle" he gestured to the empty vodka bottle next to me "was half full"

"What do you want?" I groaned

"Just to see how you were doing," he said easily like this was normal. I saw his face soften from playful to worried "I saw you storm out there" he came closer and laid down on the couch next to me.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last 4ever_

I breathed in a scent of cat fur and some other spicy scent.

"Rosemary" I murmured. It was from my garden.

"Hmm" he nuzzled my neck I gave a small moan at his touch. I pulled away and crawled over him to stand up. He seemed puzzled at what I was doing. I pulled him along back to my room.

He seemed to get the idea.

_Lets pretend you're mine_

_We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah_

_You got what I like_

_You got what I like, I got what you like_

_Oh come on_

_Just one taste and you'll want more_

While he was focused getting my jeans off I clawed at his fur. He slammed me against the wall and devoured my mouth in a kiss. I felt the door open and myself fall backwards. When I fell I fell on a soft mattress. how had we gotten? this far.

_So tell me what your waiting for_

He fumbled with the buttons on my shirt till he got frustrated and just cut through it. As the cold air hit my stomach I smiled. I did miss him as hard as I tried to deny it. He purred into my stomach and I giggled. I felt his claws run up my legs.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah_

_So come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last 4ever_

His paws roamed behind my back and brushed the claps of my bra. As though something clicked. My eyes snapped open.

"No" I mumbled but he kept on going undoing the first clasped

"No!" I shouted pushing him off of me and onto the floor. He stared up.

He was hurt.

"I can't" I said "its not a good idea right now" I covered myself up with the blanket. Don't know why he had seen me in less than a bra and panties.

He smiled and sat next to me.

He pushed my head towards the pillow and my eyes started to close. I felt his arms go around me.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last 4ever _

"Goodnight faith" he purred

"Night Mistoffelees" I said with bit of annoyance. I had wanted him out of my house but I was too tired and drunk to protest. And besides… his arms felt nice around me.


	2. When will you see

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_

_If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse"_

I despised being woken up in the middle of the day especially when it was by people. My head was screaming for aspirin and a club soda.

"_If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat_

_If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house"_

Couldn't remember how I got home last night or how I wound up in bed. I got up and stretched. Then I looked down.

"Why am I not wearing any clothes?" I wondered aloud. I looked for my jeans but couldn't find them… and my shirt was on the floor torn up.

Memories floated back and hit like a musket shot.

"Good god" I sighed slamming my head into my hands.

"_If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat_

_If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse"_

Then it hit me that that was not the voice I wanted to hear at any time of the day.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_

_And there isn't any need for me to shout it_

_For he will do as he do do_

_And there's no doing anything about it"_

I shot out of my bed and ran to the living room; I knew that pepped up singing voice anywhere.

And what should to my wondering eye appear…

"Tugger!" I yelled as the tom froze in the middle of spoon full of ice cream.

He slowly set the spoon down "Hey" he said with a big smile

"Tugger why do you do that?" A voice from behind startled me. I shriek and jumped around to see Mistoffelees with his fangs bared.

My head pounded as I backed away from him and it to a kitchen chair. He came over and took my hands in his.

"If you don't let go in the next five seconds you will be come a kitty-kabob" he dropped my hands. I was in on mood to deal with giant cats, hang over and one of them seriously pissed me off.

Ok so I had tried and succeeded in seducing him but… ok it's my fault, I admit it, but why didn't he just leave!

"Well some human woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" Tugger laughed. One death glare shut him up; I guess he wanted to keep his face.

Suddenly came a knock at the door "Faith bunny, its mommy" First these two not her, wow my morning is shaping up to be great.

"If both of you don't get out now" I said through my teeth "You're dead" Tugger grinned but Misto tugged his sleeve and went to the window. In flash they were changed and out. I slammed it shut.

I opened the door to be hugged and squeezed by a woman who looked exactly like me.

"Baby Bunny" my mom squealed as she jumped up and down with me in her arms. My mother was very much the best friend type of mother, not that I minded much but it would have been nice to have a parent and not a friend.

"Hey mom" I pulled away and led her into the apartment.

"So sweetie" she began but I already knew what she was going to say

"Mom he was with another girl I don't care if he was there during the 'crisis', its not worth it"

She rolled her eyes "well I didn't come here to talk to you about that" she propped herself on the couch "I came here to see if you were alright, one of your friends called and asked if I knew why you had slammed out of a club."

"Amy" I huffed

"No" she smirked "a young man on your house phone" my eyes snapped open "He called himself Tugger?" she looked at me with a so-who-is-he face, that one that said 'you have a boyfriend don't you?'

"He's an old friend mom," I said 'and I never want to see him again'

"Well how come I never met him" she smirked

"Because we don't see each other very often" I sighed

She smiled and kissed em on the cheek "well you seem ok so I need to get to work" she headed toward the door "Bye baby babe" I weekly waved back.

"And to think" **clink**, **clink**

I looked to the window to see a tuxedo cat pawing at it. He mewed and I just shook my head. Did he think I was going to let him in after last night? And Tugger calling my mom! The scratching became a knocking. He had transformed and was now banging on my window. His way of saying I either let him in or he stayed like that.

I opened the window.

"Thank you," he said climbing in.

"Why are you here?" I groaned

He smirked "The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore" I gave him a blank look and turned on my heel. He stopped smiling and folded his arms across his chest "I wish you would see" he said sadly

"See what?" I asked turning around but he was already gone. I felt myself frown, I couldn't help but feel a bit empty.

"No" I shook my head "He's not…" I tried to finish the sentence but nothing came out.

* * *

… I decided it was more than a one shot


	3. Drowning with Conflict

A week after Tugger and Misto I was busy heading out the door for a coffee date with a friend

"Hey this is Faith!" I heard my answering machine go off "Leave a message and I'll try to get back to you" I was to busy trying to find my wallet to answer.

"Hey Faith, this is Danny" Danny the cute guy from my class? "I heard about what happen yesterday and I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee, I'll be at the café on Marks and West at 7:00. So yeah bye"

I rushed through a shower and clothes. A nice cup of joe with my friend and dinner with a cute guy? That sounded ok to me!

* * *

"_So what's going on?" Amy asked as she took a sip of her French Vanilla Latte._

"_Nothing" I smiled trying to make it convincing. I failed_

_She smiled and giggled, "Who is he?" I sighed "uh no" he smiled turned upside down "Him again." She knew there was someone just not who it was._

"_Faith" she whined, "You said never again"_

"_I can't help it" I exclaimed, "He just showed up when I was drunk and vulnerable" that was true but with the second part left out._

_She gave me a knowing look "you need to either admit you love this guy or stop doing to yourself" _

That conversation ran through my in the entire dinner

"Well thank you," he said after I complimented his on his suit.

"Your welcome" I smiled

"I love you're dress, makes you look like an angel" he smiled a charming smile and I fluttered my eyes. He was graceful and charming and all those things a man should be on a first date.

_He put it on me, I put it on,_

_Like there was nothing wrong._

_It didn't fit,_

_It wasn't right._

_Wasn't just the size._

_They say you know,_

_When you know._

_I don't know_

"Here" he said taking off his jacket as the wind picked up. I shivered and thanked him. Danny grasped my hand as we walked to my house a couple of block away. He asked if he could drive me but I wanted to walk. Maybe this would lead somewhere.

"So how's life for you?" he asked to brake the silence

"Good" I lied "Idiot boyfriend dumped and now my life is starting fresh" and my past in coming to haunt me.

He laughed and held my hand tighter. I leaned into him and breathed in a sweet scent, it was nice but it didn't smell quiet right and his jacket seemed too big and awkward.

_I didn't feel_

_The fairytale feeling, no._

_Am I a stupid girl_

_For even dreaming that I could._

"So how did you decide on English major?" he asked

I giggled, "I wanted to write poetry for little kids, most of my first ones were about my mom" I bit my lip "and she didn't appreciate most of them"

"I get that" Danny sighed "My mom hates my history papers because I once compared her to Hera"

I burst out laughing "The mother who threw her son off a cliff? Nice one!"

_If it's not like the movies,_

_That's how it should be, yeah._

_When he's the one,_

_I'll come undone,_

_And my world will stop spinning_

_And that's just the beginning, yeah._

He smiled at me and I know I should have felt butterflies but the pit in my stomach just got bigger. Danny wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I smiled and brushed my hair behind my ear.

_Snow white said when I was young,_

_"One day my prince will come."_

_So I wait for that date._

_They say its hard to meet your match,_

_Find my better half._

"So any family beside your mom?" I asked

He hissed "3 sisters, all older, who enjoyed 'lets find and torture Danny'"

I laughed again. Danny was funny and cute; maybe I could make this work.

_So we make perfect shapes._

_If stars don't align,_

_If it doesn't stop time,_

_If you cant see the sign,_

_Wait for it._

His presence was warm and comforting. Then I saw a silver tabby glaring at me. "Hey I'm going to get some ice cream ok?" I took off before he had a chance to answer.

I bent down as I reached the tabby "what are you doing?" I hissed through my teeth.

He turned around and signaled me to follow and I did.

'Great' I told myself 'ditch your date to talk to a cat great, really sane Faith'

_One hundred percent,_

_With every penny spent._

_He'll be the one that,_

_Finishes your sentences._

"So" I heard a strong voice say behind me "What's wrong with Misto?" I turned around to come face to face (well chest) with Munkustrap, protector of the Jellicle Tribe.

"Why do you ask?" I said trying to deflect attention from me. Even if they're cats some of the Jellicles scare me. (Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, Demeter, Old Deuteronomy, Munkustrap, Skimbleshanks) Yeah, it's pathetic.

"He's been acting weird," he said, "I thought you knew why?"

"Well I don't" I said walking away "I have nothing to do with that cat!" I found Danny a minute later.

_If it's not like the movies,_

_That's how it should be._

_When he's the one,_

The rest of the walk was uneventful. He walked me to my door and took my hand again

_He'll come undone,_

_And my world will stop spinning,_

_And that's just the beginning._

"I had a really great night" He said looking into my eyes. His eyes were a deep green. He leaned down and kissed me. His lips were warm and soft but a bit demanding. It felt like a summer day mixed with a sweet chew candy. Perfect

But it's not what I wanted.

_'Cause I know you're out there,_

_And your, your love came for me._

_It's a crazy idea that you were made,_

_Perfectly for me you'll see._

I wanted a small tux cat. His lips where soft and sweet and consuming. He was my height and I fit perfectly against his body. The soft fur was comforting. He wasn't like any other guy I met, he was magical and like a sunny day in winter, a breath of air that made me drown. A hundred conflicting things I needed.

_Just like the movies._

_That's how it will be._

_Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending._

"I'm sorry" I pulled away and quickly went into my house locking the door. I got ready for bed and threw myself in the sheets. This sucked!

_It's not like the movies,_

_But that's how it will be._

_When he's the one,_

_You'll come undone,_

_And your world will stop spinning,_

_And it's just the beginning._

"I miss Mistoffelees"


	4. She Loves Me, She Loves Him Not

"Hey Misty" Tugger said running up "how's the lady?"

"Shut up Tugger" Misto said angrily "You just had to call her mother" he turned and faced Tugger who was backing up slowly "You!" Misto jumped up to face him but just sat back down "Its not you its me" he put his head down "She doesn't love me I know it"

Tugger frowned. He hated seeing Misto like this but what could do?

"Quaxo" he put a hand on his friend's shoulder "Maybe you should move on" Misto looked up. Tugger only called him Quaxo when he was really serious

"I need to go" Misto said quickly scrambling away. He jumped out of the junk yard and ran. He didn't know where he was going but he knew something was pulling toward downtown.

That conversation ran through his head the entire time.

* * *

Misto\Quaxo POV

"Well thank you," I heard a human say

"Your welcome" that voice was familiar. My head snapped up and I saw Faith adn another human...a tom human!

"I love you're dress, makes you look like an angel" the other human smiled a cheesy smile and she fluttered her eyes. 'How could she fall for that?' I wondered

"Here" he said taking off his jacket as the wind picked up. She shivered and thanked him, he grabbed her hand.

"So how's life for you?" he asked to brake the awkward silence between them. 'See' I thought 'he can't even really talk to her'

"Good" I lied "Idiot boyfriend dumped and now my life is starting fresh" without me.

He laughed and held her hand tighter. I followed them silently and kept out of view.

"So how did you decide on English major?" he asked. 'Because she loves writing and poetry' my anger was growing.

She giggled, "I wanted to write poetry for little kids, most of my first ones were about my mom and she didn't appreciate most of them"

"I get that" Danny sighed "My mom hates my history papers because I once compared her to Hera"

She burst out laughing "The mother who threw her son off a cliff? Nice one!" He made her laugh!

He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She smiled and brushed her hair behind my ear. Maybe he was the one she wanted.

"So any family beside your mom?" she asked. My face screwed up 'Why would she want to know that?" then it hit me she had asked me the question too.

He hissed "3 sisters, all older, who enjoyed 'lets find and torture Danny'"

"Hey I'm going to get some ice cream ok?" she took off before he had a chance to answer. I saw Munkustrap a cross the street. 'Oh great' I thought. I followed quickly behind.

Faith bent down as she reached the tabby "what are you doing?" she hissed through my teeth.

He turned around and signaled Faith to follow.

"So" I heard a strong voice say behind her "What's wrong with Misto?" I mentally face palmed. Why did he half to worry so much? I know he was the protector but this was none of his business.

"Why do you ask?" she said trying to deflect attention from her. Even if we're cats some of the Jellicles scare Faith. (Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, Demeter, Old Deuteronomy, Munkustrap, Skimbleshanks)

"He's been acting weird," he said, "I thought you knew why?"

"Well I don't" Faith yelled walking away "I have nothing to do with that cat!" My heart dropped

"Why did you do that?" I asked coming out of the shadows. Munkustrap jumped a little

"I thought maybe I could talk to her" he said backing up slowly

"I'm not going to shock you" I sighed, "Munk I have this covered don't worry" I gave his a reassuring smile.

I managed to catch up with them.

"I had a really great night" He said looking into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed Faith on the lips. I looked away. Faiths lips were soft and pink. They always had a hint of apples on them.

Her lips where soft, sweet, and shy. She fit perfectly against me and her soft skin was the best feeling in the world. I always thought I was magical but she was the magical one. How could some one be so perfect and not be magical?

"I'm sorry" she pulled away and quickly went into her house locking the door. I went to the window and did something I usually don't do to her house. I broke in.

She was tied up in her sheets face down in the pillow. Weird, she was the only like that when she was really confused or angry.

"I miss Mistoffelees" I heard her say

_It's not like the movies,_

_But that's how it will be._

_When he's the one,_

_You'll come undone,_

_And your world will stop spinning,_

_And it's just the beginning._

My heart leaped. She did love me.


End file.
